


Where no one goes

by Laughingvirus



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dungeons & Dragons, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:06:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9371429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laughingvirus/pseuds/Laughingvirus
Summary: Drabble. Pactborn Youngho/Human Dongyoung





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a starting drabble, there will be a fic... one day lol

Mumbles seemed to follow Youngho wherever he went. Not unexpected, because he did have a pretty eyecatching appearance. The markings of the archdevil Dispater covered most of his skin and his eyes were a striking color of yellow. He had been lucky, as his horns were still small and he was able to hide them under his bangs.  
  
He sighed, quietly handing over some coins in exchange for some dried meat. He had just arrived in town but the rumor was already all over town. Apparently a devil had sent its spawn to the village to eat their children and curse their land. Youngho scoffed. As if he was even able to do that. He was a mere pactborn, innocent in the pact his father had made with the Lord of the Iron City Dis and was only suffering the aftermath of it. He straightened the hood of his robes and continued to make his way through the mass of people. He intended on leaving the village as quick as possible, as it would be impossible for him to stay for a longer time. People were already upset about his presence here. But as the sun was setting, he had no choice but stay over the night.  
  
"Rumors are spreading like wildfire kid," the barkeeper said as Youngho paid for his room. "You may want to leave soon. Aim for a bigger town, where rumors can't spread as easily."  
  
"I will," Youngho said, bowing his head. "Thank you." The barkeeper sighed, scanning the tavern once before looking back at Youngho.  
  
"And tonight's dinner will be on the house, please help yourself."  
  
The sudden act of kindness caught Youngho off guard. He always tried to be kind, and his mother had treated him with nothing but kindness, but strangers being kind to him wasn't something he was used to. They usually cussed at him, threw him out of their taverns and threatened him. They never spoke to him as if he was just a normal person and they certainly never offered him food.  
  
"Thank you so much," he said, almost out of breath and he quickly went to grab himself a bowl of stew. The barkeeper wasn't the only one working in the tavern, a younger girl was cleaning the tables and she sent him a careful smile before turning back to the tables.  
  
As he was eating, Youngho didn't register that the door opened twice. It wasn't until a boy, orange hair and wide eyes, sat down at a table in front of Youngho that he realized he wasn't the only costumer in the tavern anymore. It was him, the boy in front of him and two hooded figures. He didn't really bother, he just focused on his own food. Until the two hooded figures started speaking to each other in Undercommon. Youngho furrowed his brows, suddenly way more alert. Undercommon was never a good sign. It was one of the languages that Youngho had been faced with a lot during his travels and that had resulted in him sort of learning it. He couldn't speak it, but he understood it for most parts.  
  
_"Is that the boy?"_ one of the hooded figures asked.  
  
_"Should be,"_ the other grunted. _"Orange hair, thin, worshipper of Pelor."_  
  
Youngho's gut sank. They were going to kill the boy. Suddenly he couldn't focus on anything but the figures behind him. His whole body was tense, waiting for their next move.  
  
_"What do we do about the others here?"_  
  
_"If they attack, we kill them too."_  
  
Youngho could hear them draw their blades. He looked at the boy, who looked unaware of what was to come. He could hear the hooded figures stand up and move. Then it all went so fast. They suddenly dashed towards the boy and Youngho reacted instinctively. In a flurry he jumped up on the boy's table, throwing his robe to the side and he held out one hand towards each person, mumbling the draconic words to cast his spell.  
  
"Wha- oh my god what?" the boy didn't seem to understand the situation at first. He looked at Youngho, then the two hooded figures who were held in place by Youngho's spell. Then at Youngho again.  
  
"What is going on in there?" the barkeeper asked, coming back into the room and Youngho saw him freeze in the corner of his eye.  
  
"If you could call for the guards, that would be very helpful sir," Youngho said. The barkeeper nodded and left the tavern. "You should back away."  
  
The boy looked at Youngho, confused. "You look like you have it all under control."  
  
"Not for much longer," he said between gritted teeth. He could feel how one of them were slowly getting out of his grip. They were spellcasters too.  
  
_"A devilspawn,"_ one suddenly said, in infernal this time. _"So what hell are we supposed to return you too?"_ it asked, humor in its voice as it broke Youngho's hold person as if it was nothing. _"Who's your father?"_  
  
"My father is a warlock," Youngho hissed, his tail twitching in annoyance and fear. He had just thrown himself in a fight with spellcasters, probably more powerful than him. He could see fire gathering in the hooded figures hand and in the last second, before the fireball exploded in his face, he dropped the other hold person, so he could cast shield around him and the boy. Unfortunately, he just managed to protect the boy and just parts of himself. The fire burned the side of his face and he gritted his teeth.  
  
He felt bad for the barkeeper, as the tavern would get destroyed now. As soon as he could, Youngho dropped the shield. "Get away!" he told the boy, muttering the words for a new spell, this in infernal. Black and red flames burst out from him, aimed at the hooded figures. One of them managed to avoid the flames but the other fell to the floor and stayed down.  
  
_"Just stop this pactborn,"_ the person said, slowly approaching Youngho as he spoke in infernal.  
  
_"Walk away,"_ Youngho said, his voice trembling. He was terrified. He had never done this before, and there was a big risk that he would get killed. His mother wouldn't be happy. _"Just walk away."_  
  
_"I can't, I need to kill the boy,"_ the figure said, _"just give me the boy and we'll be on our way."_  
  
_"I won't give him to you. I won't hand over good people just like this."_  
  
_"You don't know what powers you're messing with, filth,"_ it said and then it vanished in a puff of black smoke, just as the guards slammed the door open. Youngho felt a bit confused as they stormed in, got the unconscious figure on the ground and patted him on the back.  
  
"Good job kid," one of the guards told him as he sat down. "They've been all over town, trying to kidnap believers of Pelor. Good thing you stopped these two." Youngho just avoided the guards eyes. He had just tried to help, nothing special.  
  
The guards then just exited, the figure with them and so, there were only four people in the tavern again. The barkeeper and the girl quickly just started sweeping the floor, cleaning up the mess after the fireball. Youngho apologized for causing troubles but the barkeeper just patted him on the shoulder, telling him he did a good job.  
  
"Hey," the boy suddenly said and Youngho looked at him. "Can I take a look at your face? That burn doesn't look too good."  
  
"No I'll live you don't need to-" the boy placed a hand on Youngho's cheek and a soft yellow light suddenly erupted from his palm. A warmth, a pleasant warmth, spread over Youngho's skin and it clicked. A believer of Pelor. Of course.  
  
"You're a cleric," he said and the boy grinned.  
  
"I'm Dongyoung. Thank you for saving my life."  
  
Youngho smiled, his heart giving a weird little squeeze when Dongyoung removed his hand from his cheek. "I'm glad to help. I'm Youngho."


	2. The Shining One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The life of Dongyoung, life cleric of Pelor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally writing smth again omfg its not very eventful tho... mostly just a little background story to DY uvu

Dongyoung was born in the small village of Alverton. He was the second child in a quite poor family and most of his childhood was spent on the fields, helping his parents to make a living for themselves. Even though he had to work hard and didn't have a lot time to play with his peers, he still considered his childhood happy. He had parents who cared for him and there was only some winters that they had to go hungry because of bad harvest.  
  
When he was 10, Dongyoung was certain that he would be the one to take over the little farm they owned. But when he was 15, a sickness spread across the land without a cure. He remembered when his dad fell ill, how his mother just prepared for the worst. Alverton was a small village, it wasn't as prioritized as the bigger towns and the kingdom sent no cleric to aid them in the fight against this sickness.  
  
His brother was in Danton, training to become a knight, his father was slowly dying, his mother wasn't much better than her husband and Dongyoung himself was just a lanky teenager, bony and way too young to manage on his own.  
  
He prayed. He prayed to Pelor, he prayed to Melora, Ehlonna, Selune. He prayed to Bahamut. He prayed to every deity possible, hoping for help. Something. When his father was on deaths door, Pelor spoke to Dongyoung for the first time.  
  
After helping everyone he could, Dongyoung devoted his life to Pelor. Pelor didn't speak to Dongyoung a lot after giving him his holy symbol, but Dongyoung could feel his presence. He knew Pelor walked with him, every step he took.  
  
With the presence of one cleric, more clerics and worshippers of Pelor started appearing in Alverton and by the time Dongyoung was 19, a temple had been built for Pelor.  
  
As Dongyoung turned 21, strange things had started to happen. A lot of the people in the temple had disappeared, some of them found dead and some not found at all. It was a mystery no one knew the answer to. One day people started whispering about a demon that had appeared in the town and how this was most likely their doing. Dongyoung had a hard time believing that, knowing that people were in a state of panic and they needed an answer.  
  
Later that day, Dongyoung knew for sure that people were wrong. Unless the "demon" was in a high rank with lots of people working for them, that person had nothing with this to do. Dongyoung glanced over his shoulder, at one of the hooded people that was following him. There were at least two of them. He bit his lip, turning left and headed for Alverton's only tavern. Maybe being among other people would scare these hooded persons.  
  
His heart dropped as he entered. There was only the barkeeper and another hooded figure in the tavern. Damn. He quickly got an ale and sat down. He knew he couldn't fight them, he wasn't a skilled fighter. He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself a bit.  
  
Suddenly there was just a flurry of cloak and the third hooded person was standing on Dongyoung's table. "Wha- oh my god what?" he blurted, looking at the person on the table. He was tall, a thin black tail coiling and lashing around as he had both his hands held out. He looked at the two hooded figures, both of them held in place.  
  
"What is going on in there?" the barkeeper asked and Dongyoung looked at him too, eyes wide.  
  
"If you could call for the guards, that would be very helpful sir," the guy on the table said. The barkeeper nodded and left the tavern in a hurry. "You should back away," he continued, glancing down at Dongyoung and Dongyoung could see both his hands shaking.  
  
"You look like you have it all under control," he said, but backed off a little anyway.  
  
"Not for much longer," he said, his jaw clenched. Dongyoung could hear one of the hooded figures hiss something in a language he didn't understand but after that it all went so fast. A fire ball, a wave of black fire and a puff of smoke was about what Dongyoung was able to register. He just stared as the towns guards entered the tavern, picking up the figure from the floor. He saw the guy talking to the guards briefly, catching a glimpse of the burn in his face.  
  
"Hey," he said as the other was picking up his cloak from the floor. His head snapped up and he stared at Dongyoung. He was handsome. Sharp features and striking yellow eyes. "Can I take a look at your face? That burn doesn't look too good."  
  
"No I'll live you don't need to-" Dongyoung wasn't having any of this. He simply just placed his hand on the others cheek, a warm light erupting under his palm.  
  
"You're a cleric," he said and Dongyoung grinned, nodding. Talking to him, Dongyoung could hear the slightly different accent. He wasn't from Etrya.  
  
"I'm Dongyoung. Thank you for saving my life."  
  
"I'm glad to help. I'm Youngho."  
  
Dongyoung nodded, and Youngho quickly excused himself, heading upstairs where the rooms were located. Dongyoung just watched as he left, his tail still twitching and curling and he smiled a little to himself. As he left the tavern, he had his mind set. He would pay Youngho back. In some way.


	3. Beast of ill omens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Youngho and Dongyoung starts crossing Third Hill Mountain

Youngho had no idea how he even got in this situation. How in the hell did he agree on allowing the cleric to join him. On one hand, Dongyoung had offered to tag along, and wouldn't give up even though Youngho politely said no, it was okay. They were walking along the road and had been walking for half a day now. They had met a few merchants along the road, Dongyoung happily greeting them while Youngho just tried to stay as hidden as possible. Etrya this far was a very weird country and different from Ascana.  
  
As dusk slowly approached, both of them decided to settle down for the night. They had to sleep under the sky, as none of them had a tent but the weather was with them tonight.   
  
"Tomorrow we have to take on the mountain," Dongyoung said as he was eating his food, glancing up. Third hill mountain was a mountain chain that ran through more countries than Etrya and Youngho was somewhat familiar with the chain, as it passed through Ascana as well. "I heard some merchants talking about sightings of soul hounds."  
  
Youngho furrowed his brows. Soul hounds was something his step-father, who was a trained wizards, had talked about. Many years ago, a wizards in Etrya's magic council named Halcyon accidentally summoned a great devil. This great devil, possessing Halcyon, created soul hounds and after a group of heroes released Halcyon from the devil's possession, the soul hounds were left to roam the lands. There weren't a lot of them in Ascana, but they seemed to gravitate towards Blackmont in the north.   
  
"We have to be careful then," he said and Dongyoung nodded. According to his step-father, these beast were things that were able to frighten you by only looking at you and then they would feast on your soul. "Hey..." he began, clearing his throat. "What type of cleric are you? I know you're a cleric of Pelor but..."  
  
"I'm a life cleric," Dongyoung said, smiling widely and Youngho felt his heart drop. Life clerics were good at healing. What they were out on now would probably require more fighting that healing. Damn. "How about you? Do you study magic or what do you do?"  
  
"I'm just... born with it," Youngho said, shrugging.  
  
"I've been meaning to ask," Dongyoung began and Youngho hummed. "If you don't want to answer, that's okay and I'm sorry. But what are you?"  
  
Oh. Youngho swallowed and remained silent for a moment. Dongyoung bit his lip, looking guilty and Youngho cracked a small, strained smile. "I'm a pactborn. My father was a warlock who made a pact with the lord of the iron city Dis. I inherited traits from him, as a consequence of my father's pact." He sighed. "This..." he motioned to himself, "is the price my father paid for his magic."  
  
"Oh..." Dongyoung lowered his head. "I'm sorry."  
  
Youngho just nodded, his lips pressed together to a thin line.   
  


 

 

-  
  


 

 

Thank god it was spring time, or the mountains would be freezing cold. Youngho wasn't really a fan of the cold so he just thanked every god possible for spring. It was a bit cloudy up on the mountain, but not cold.   
  
"What do we do if there are soul hounds here?" Dongyoung asked, looking around.  
  
"I'd say we just try and run... They are pack animals and we stand no chance to a pack of them."  
  
"True," Dongyoung said and just then, something rustled on their right. Dongyoung jumped in surprise and both of them looked to their right. Youngho was prepared on running for all he was worth.  
  
"You two relax," the beast spoke. Immediately Youngho relaxed a little. Most talking beast could be reasoned with. From the rocks beside them, the talking beast stepped out. It was a large creature, resembling a fox but way bigger. It's fur was black as the night, it was thin with a long, thin tail lashing and coiling behind it. "I'm not here to hurt you." It looked at them with piercing red eyes. "I'm here to warn you."  
  
Dongyoung looked and Youngho looked back. He had no idea what this creature was.   
  
"I'm Diamon, but my name is not important," the beast slowly moved closer. It's way of moving was a bit unusual. It sort of crept low like a cat, eyes never leaving Dongyoung and Youngho. It was very unsettling. It briefly looked over Dongyoung before looking at Youngho. "You don't bring a lot of good with you pactborn," it said and Youngho's heart dropped. He knew what was following his steps and he really just wanted to be as good as possible. "You will have to face what you're running from."  
  
"Excuse me but-"  
  
"The four horsemen rides. They bring nothing but misery and despair with them. They're after something. It may or may not fall on your hands to save the world," Diamon said, still looking at Youngho, tail lashing behind.  
  
"But we're just-"  
  
"What you are is not important. What's important is what you can be. Look forward and not back. The deities have given you a task, they seem to have trusted you two with something big." Youngho was seriously confused by this beast. What did it want? "I'm just here to warn you two. I feel something big is coming," Diamon continued and with that it just turned around.  
  
"Wait!" Youngho called out and Diamon turned its head. "What are you?"  
  
The beast chuckled, a deep rumble that was disturbingly unsettling. "I'm a beast of ill omens, young pactborn. Please be careful on your travel," it said and Youngho could see how it's whole form slowly turned into mist as it walked away and in a moment, it was gone.  
  
"That was..." Dongyoung began after a minute. "That was one very weird and very cryptic beast."


End file.
